New Girl In Town
by azaras-spirit
Summary: I dreampt the other night that I was in That 70's Show-And here it is. It's just the dialouge so no imagery. And yes, I'm Tracy. It's funny and I hope u guys enjoy. R&R please!This is all there is and sry about the ending. That was when the dream ended.


**New Girl In Town**

**A "That 70's Show" fan fiction**

"Hey guys, did you see that new girl at school?" Hyde asked with a grin as he and the other hung out in Eric Forman's basement.

"What about her?" Eric questioned as he stared at the TV.

"She's hot!" he grinned.

Jackie scoffed. "No she's not," she intercepted. "I'm _way_ hotter than her!"

Hyde laughed. "Barely. At she doesn't bore everyone to death by talking."

"BURN!" shouted Kelso followed by a laugh.

Jackie stared at him.

"What?" asked Kelso. "I just appreciate a good burn."

"Yeah," Kelso agreed. "Especially when it disses someone like Jackie."

"Hey!" said Jackie. "You don't even know her."

"And neither do you." Hyde added.

"We should invite her over." Donna suggested.

"Yeah so we can do it." said Kelso.

"You always get the girl." Fez said with a pout. "Can't I have this one?"

Kelso burst out laughing. "Yeah right!" he laughed.

"I sense an idiot Kelso moment coming on." Eric piped up with a smile.

"Okay Fez," said Kelso. "If you get this girl then I'll give you permission to push me off the water tower."

"Who needs permission?" Hyde asked. "You'll fall off just because you're an idiot."

**The Next Day…**

The gang was hanging out in the Forman's driveway with the new girl, Tracy when Mrs. Forman spotted her from the kitchen.

"Well it looks like Eric made a new friend." she said.

"What?" asked Red as he got up from the rounded kitchen table. "Oh crap."

"We should introduce ourselves." said Kitty.

"No." Red said instantly.

"Well why not?" asked Kitty, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because if we introduce ourselves then that shows a sign of weakness and that she is allowed in our house."

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

"Why is it always my house?" Red asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Every time those damn kids need a place to hang out it's like they all simultaneously think: oh hey, let's go to the Forman's! They don't mind!"

Kitty waved a hand. "Oh, Red that is the most silliest thing I have ever heard!"

"It's true!" Red insisted.

"Can we at least say hi?" asked Kitty.

"No." Red answered. Then he walked into the living.

With a quick look to make sure the coast is clear, Kitty hurried out into the driveway.

"Oh well who's this?" Kitty asked as she looked at Tracy.

"Uh Mom, this is Tracy," Eric introduced. "And Tracy, that is my mom, Mrs. Forman."

"It's nice to meet you," said Tracy shaking Mrs. Forman's hand.

"Oh you're so adorable!" Kitty complemented with a laugh and a smile.

"Mom!" Eric whined, feeling embarrassed.

"What are you whining about Forman?" asked Hyde. "It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything."

"But you can be mine." Fez said Tracy smoothly.

Tracy smiled. "Fez, I just met you." she pointed out.

"So. We can get to know each other."

"Don't worry Tracy," said Kitty. "He does that to every girl he meets."

"I can tell." she said, eyeing Fez.

"Kitty!" Red shouted.

"Oh well I got to go but it was nice meeting you."

"You too."

The gang watched Mrs. Forman enter the living room.

"So Tracy, what kind of make up do you wear?" Jackie asked her.

"None," she answered. "I prefer a natural look."

Jackie gasped. "You're joking right?"

"No." Tracy answered.

"Great, she's just another Donna." Jackie muttered crossing her arms.

"Hey!" Donna protested. "I'm standing right here."

"I have a question," said Eric.

"Shoot." Tracy said.

"Are you…a fan of Star Wars?" he asked.

The others groaned.

"I am actually." Tracy answered. "You must have sensed that with the Force."

"Yes!" Eric shouted in victory, shooting his arms straight up. "I'm not the only one!"

"So much for being hot." Hyde mumbled.

"Hey Eric do you guys have a light saber?" Tracy asked him.

"I have two. Why?"

"Because…I challenge you," She pointed a finger at Eric, "to a duel."

"Nerd fight!" Kelso yelled.

Eric straightened up and said, "I accept your challenge."

"Hey who's this?" a new voice asked.

"Oh crap." said Eric. "It's Mitch."

Mitch approached the gang and examined Tracy.

"Oh so you were the one they were talking about." said Tracy.

"You guys were talking about me?" Mitch questioned.

"Not exactly." Eric answered.

"I'm Tracy," she introduced.

"Mitch."

The two shook hands.

"Oh great, now there's three nerds in the drive way." said Jackie.

"Hey nerds become successful in the future." Mitch said.

"Yeah but what about the present?" Hyde asked.

Kelso laughed. "Nice one."

"This guy is not one of us just so you know." Eric whispered to Tracy.

She grinned. "Hey Eric I think there's an Ewok in your drive way." she said, pointing at Mitch.

"Yeah, you're right Tracy," he agreed. "I never seen one that short before."

"What Ewok?" Kelso asked, not getting the joke.

"Kelso you're an idiot." said Hyde. "They meant Mitch."

Mitch scoffed. "Ha ha, very funny. I'm no shorter than the foreign kid over here."

"Hey!" Fez protested.

"Maybe you should lay off the candy there amigo."

"Hey he didn't do anything. Stop making fun of him." Tracy ordered.

"Make me." Mitch challenged.

"Okay," Tracy shrugged. And before he could react, she punched Mitch right in the nose.

"OW!" he said, clutching his nose.

"Whoa!" said Hyde. "She punched Mitch!"

"Okay now that was hot!" Kelso admitted.

"Finally some justice!" Eric shouted.


End file.
